It Was On Accident
by PWNTHIS
Summary: Somethings are meant to be, but somethings are total accident...


**It Was On Accident...**

**BY: CAMI-CHAN AND JINA-CHAN**

Blue and red light flashed brightly in the night with loud sirens filling the air. Mashiro Rima watched as the police inside and outside of the yellow tape that forbade anyone from going in the Paradise River investigated the area. Rima pulled her hood on and lowered her head as she slipped out of the chaos. Lucky that she was so short.

Inside her house, she turned on the T.V. with her lights off and the first thing she saw was the scene she had just ran away from. She threw the remote at the T.V., breaking the screen. The sound could still be heard though.

"The police and investigators are trying to find the suspect Mashiro Rima." she heard. Rima curled up into a ball on her sofa and started silently crying. Suddenly, she heard a loud knock on the door and she grew rigid all in one moment.

"Open the door, or we'll break it down!" a harsh voice boomed in the darkness. She slowly got up and opened the door. On the other side of the door, there were two detectives.

"My name is Nikaido Yuu and my partner here-" he pointed to a rasberry red haired woman- "is Sanjou Yukari. We'd like you ask you some questions." Rima nodded.

"First, your name is Mashiro Rima, right?" Rima nodded. "And you are seventeen years old." Rima nodded again.

"You were the one who served a customer named Fujisaki Nadeshiko, right?" Sanjou-San questioned.

"No... Yes... I don't know!" Rima yelled in frustration. "I won't say anything unless I have my lawyer." she concluded.

The detectives glanced at each other and sighed. Nikaido-San pulled out a card and handed it to her and Rima took it reluctantly.

The detectives made there way out the door and drove away.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Rima stared up at the clear night sky as she sat on the swing, swinging back and forth. She wondered why she, of all people, was the one that gave that bowl of soup to that girl. She knew she didn't do it. She only served it like usual, and nothing else happened. It looked and smelled normal. But what had happened? _How_ did this happ-

A person with long hair came into her view, interrupting her train of thoughts. He or she asked if he or she could sit on the swing next to her.

"Sure..." Rima mumbled. Then she recognized her. That long hair... that figure was...

She was the person from Paradise River that... died?

Rima screamed as she fell from her swing, her hands on her mouth.

* * *

Rima woke up with her face drenched in sweat as she continued to scream.

"Just a dream..." she thought and was suddenly aware of the unfamiliar surrounding. She looked around but did not recognize anything.

"So you woke up, are you alright?" It was Nadeshiko... or was it?

She... or rather he, did not look like Nadeshiko. They looked awfully similar, but not the same.

"Um... I'm fine. But where am I? Who are you? What happened?" Rima questioned.

"Oh, sorry for being so rude. I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. You fainted or something so I took you to this shelter."

_Is he Nadeshiko's brother or something? They have the same surname. And they look alike. _Rima thought to herself_.  
_

"Seeming as you are better, I have to go. I hope you feel better." Nagihiko stood up from the bench he was sitting on and started to walk away.

"Wait! Are- Are you related to Fujisaki Nadeshiko?" Rima finally asked.

"Y-yeah. I-I have to go." Nagihiko started to sniffle while running away.

Rima watched him run away and suddenly felt remorse.

* * *

Rima was back at her house. She layed on her bed and sighed.

_Well, I feel miserible now! That was really unsypathetic of me to remind him of his dead sister. I hope he isn't one of those people who stalk for revenge or something. He didn't seem like it but ... I'll find out soon, I guess. _Rima thought to her self.

Rima got up from her bed and went to her kitchen. She had to pass the living room to get there though. She felt depressed again, thinking about the two detectives. She didn't even have a lawyer. Well, not yet anyway. She reminded herself to put that on her 'To Do' list- FIND A LAWYER. She grabbed something from the fridge. She didn't really look to see what it was.

She sat down at her dining room table and tried to figure out how she, not the chef, was blamed for the whole thing. If someone dies then they blame the chef, right? Isn't that how it's supposed to be? She wandered aimlessly around her house and finally remembered to turn off her T.V. The news was still on and she did not want to her another word about Fujisaki Nadeshiko and/or Paradise River. While she was walking, she found herself in her room. She decided that it was time to sleep since it had been a long day. She laid down, thinking she would have a dream about nothing in particular. But she was wrong. It was opposite actually.

When she fell asleep, she dreamed of that incident when Nadeshiko died.


End file.
